pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
ThingsToDo
EASY FIXES *In every section will put things related to it! http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Money_Making?action=edit *@Anyone - I want you to add as many money making guides as you can think off. *@Anyone- Add npc images for all shops, insert templates and shop images. Shops/Template *@Anyone- Create this page: http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Forums_Guide (Talked to Thomas, pm me for info about this.) *@Smok3 or Jehova - Staff of Light fix skill requirements on these pages. Change the item name on Red H'ween Mask. Not sure if this items skill requirements are corrent either. *@Anyone- Create Edgeville. *@Smoke3 or Jehova - Try this: http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Abyssal_Demon <- controls what is going to be in the Abyssal Demons drop table in http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Drop_Tables. Change the whip drops so they are the correct whips, should be Abyssal Whip (Green), (Blue), etc. Change the Image and the Item name. *@Anyone - Create drop table templates for Baby Dragon, Baby Red Dragon, Balfrug Kreeyath(I think the first one should be Baby Blue Dragon) Remember to use the template page. *@Anyone- For the skilling guides, we have to add all the items involved in the skill on the top! (thomas will edit this later) *@Anyone - Fix the examine box, and add the item image for this page. *@Anyone - Finish this page up Grimy Tarromin *@Smok3 - I know you were working on Pking and I found this old incomplete page Pking Index, maybe you could set up the images for gear setups like that with the slideshow. *@Anyone - Finsh the Hunter Guide, here is the template. (Might be a little hard to use this for Hunter) *@Jehova - Now that you added all the images to the Summoning Calculator, you can add COMPLETED to the summoning section on the calculator progress list. Good job *@Anyone - Create all the Spellbook Pages. Ancients | Normal | Lunars. *@Anyone - Fix the tinderbox image in the Firemaking Guide, also add the best training location images. Add the x to y values for the Smithing Guide also. *@Anyone - Insert the correct template for this item, and fill in all the information correctly. *@Anyone - Check if this, and this skill requirements are correct, if not correct them. *@Anyone - Create detailed pages describing what each one does and the links. Lite Client | Advanced Client | Webclient. *@Anyone - Add the item image to this page.(Image is added, code is just wrong) *@Anyone - Fix the Farming calculator. *@Anyone - Add the item image to this page. *@Anyone - Rewrite the description for Fight Pits here. Include how you can obtain sacred clay items, etc. Also fix all the file errors on this page. *@Anyone Fix the image file for this page.(Picture is added, code is just wrong) *@ Anyone - Delete the introduction and fill in the rest of the stats for this page. *@Matt - http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Donator_Benefits Matt do what this page says. CREATIVE FIXES *@matt - Make a nice GFx project from this. http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Random_Quote?action=edit You simply just make a nice background, put a nice font on it and some nice: " " around the quotes. Look up google if you want to see some sick quotes fonts. It will be posted on the front page so take that in mind when doing the colour. *@Anyone - Does this need to be finished? Youtube *@Thomas - You should change this now, update some info and whatever your plans are with that. FIXED *@Thomas - Create the Global Administrator page missing from this page. FIXED Hard Fixes *@Thomas - You should add a box for this on the homepage. File Fixes *@Any Admin- When you go to homepage and click on Skilling Guides, it brings you to http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Skilling_Guides which was changed to http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Skilling, so if you can just change the link for the homepage so it goes to http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Skilling, not http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Skilling_Guides when you click on it. *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Archers_Ring.png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Archers'_Ring.png *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue_partyhat.png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue_Partyhat.png *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Brown_1.png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Infinity_Hat_(Brown).png *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Latest_(4).png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Infinity_Top_(White).png *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Max_cape.png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Max_Cape.png *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dharok%27s_platelegs.png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dharok's_Platelegs.png *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Barrelchest_anchor.png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Barrelchest_Anchor.png *@ http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dharok%27s_platebody.png -> http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dharok's_Platebody.png